lego_legends_of_chimafandomcom-20200214-history
Mount Cavora
Mount Cavora is a floating mountain in the Land of Chima that supplies it with Chi waterfalls. History Ten Thousand years ago, Mount Cavora was the tallest mountain in Chima that the Phoenix built their Phoenix Temple atop. They built the temple as an institute for the Sabre-Tooth Tigers, Mammoths, Vultures, Ice Bears, Tigers and other cats such as Leopards and Lions. However, one Sabre-Tooth Tiger known as Fangar learned so much that he believed that the only thing for him to accomplish was complete domination of Chima. Sir Fangar allied the Sabre-Tooth Tigers, Mammoths, Vulutres and Ice Bears against the Phoenix and terrorised the Groundborn. The Phoenix protected those they could and defeated the Hunters using the Great Illumination. However, due to Fluminox's hesitation, the Illumination was imperfect and Mount Cavora was blasted into the sky by the same force that pushed down the Gorge of Eternal Depth and released water inside the Mountain that was imbued with power from the Great Illumination that the animals in Chima drank, which caused them to evolve and become smarter and more complex. Mount Cavora was left safe in the sky surrounded by an impassable energy field, hiding the Phoenix Temple on the top. For the next ten thousand years, Mount Cavora supplied Chi water to the animals. The Chi water flows from the heart of Mount Cavora out through the eight animal head carvings into the Lion Temple, where it forms into powerful orbs and the Lions share it with all by distributing most of the orbs to every tribe in Chima. One day, the Crawlers came into existence due to the Tribes turning against each other and the Bat Tribe became the Black Cloud, using their powers to block up the waterfalls and stealing the Chi, causing the waterfalls to run dry. The Chima Tribes tried to save Mount Cavora by blasting the Cloud and it was driven away, but the waterfalls dried up. As Chima began to grow weaker and the land withered due to the lack of Chi, eight Chima heroes journeyed into the savage Outlands and rescued the powerful Legend Beasts, which had not drunk the Chi water due to their knowledge of inner Chi. Defeating the Crawlers, the eight Chima heroes arrived back in Chima and the Legend Beasts used their power to restore the waterfalls, but in anger for the young Lion Laval giving them Chi instead of fighting them, the Scorpion King Scorm threw Chi into a pit at the bottom of the Gorge, awakening the Hunters, with the power to control the Ice. As the Ice Hunters began to dominate Chima, the Phoenix awakened a power to see the present inside young Eris and she learned about the Phoenix, and by using the Vulture Tribe's Ice Vulture Flyers, she and her friends Laval and Cragger were able to journey to Mount Cavora by freezing the waterfalls. Entering Mount Cavora's heart, the Legend Beasts used their fire roar to blast them into the Phoenix Temple and exposing them. They then met the Phoenix and told them the Story before the Great Story. They gave Eris Fire Chi and tested Laval and Cragger for it. They passed and gained Fire Chi. Eris later went back and asked for more Fire Chi and Fluminox said he could only provide enough Fire Chi for the Eagles, Lions and Crocodiles. Tormak convinced him to let them prove their trust by guarding the Crescent which they did. The Phoenix later used the Blazing Bastion to save the Chima heroes when their Fire Chi ran dry, and later took it back. They returned to the Crescent when Tormak sensed the Hunters were running free in the Caverns and came to inform the Chima heroes. After escaping the Gorge of Eternal Depth in the Blazing Bastion, the Phoenix, Laval, Eris, Cragger and their friends Li'ella and Lavertus found the Hunters had frozen over almost all of Chima except the villages and rebuilt the Ice Fortress. They then returned the Bastion to Mount Cavora and discussed recreating the Illumination. Fluminox said they could not as it needed the eight Fire-Wing Harnesses and they were hidden throughout Chima in the ruins of their Phoenix cities and the Artifact had destroyed itself to save itself. During the battle at the Lion City, the Bastion brought the Tiger Strikers to the tribes to aid them. Fluminox stayed on Mount Cavora afterwards and sensed that they had seven of the Fire-Wings, and were having trouble finding the eighth, so he helped by showing Eris a vision of the Forever Rock setting on fire and him emerging from the rock with totems of each of the main tribes, telling her to search forever. After this, Sir Fangar and his Hunters arrived on Mount Cavora and froze the Phoenix Temple. Flinx suggested fighting them, but Fluminox knew they needed a Ninth Phoenix. Sir Fangar revealed Fluminox's failure and Fluminox confessed it was true: he had failed because he couldn't leave Flinx who was just a baby back then. Sir Fangar then fought Fluminox, but by using all the Hunters, defeated him. Just then, Laval, Cragger, Eris, Gorzan, Rogon, Bladvic, Worriz and Razar collided in the heart of Cavora and Flinx jumped in to join them, becoming the Ninth Phoenix and curing the Hunters. Li'ella and Tormak landed the Bastion on the temple and with their task done the Phoenix removed their temple from Mount Cavora and left the Chima heroes, Li'ella and Tormak on Mount Cavora. It is unknown how they got back down. Eris' visions Before Tormak was charred by the Artifact, Eris carried on seeing visions of Mount Cavora covered in ice on its bottom and collapsing. This is what would of happened if the Chima heroes had not launched the Great Illumination. Category:Locations Category:Chi Category:Mount Cavora